


november

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (?), ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, I have absolutely no idea, M/M, alex is winter, it's lowkey a little messed up, john is summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alexander is cold and distant and the human embodiment of winter.until he meets john, who is the sunniest boy





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to try writing something every day this month, we'll see how it goes

with cold came loneliness. alexander had grown accustomed to cold and lonely, it no longer affected him.  
until he received warmth again.  
it was a year.  
a year of his life wasted on someone who'd forget about him shortly. so alexander stopped letting warmth in.  
he was cold, even in summer. he was distant and seemingly emotionless.  
one november alexander met a boy that made him want to abandon all the silly rules he'd so carefully placed.  
john was, by definition, warm.  
but alexander was still too cold to let anyone in.  
so john waited.  
and waited.  
and waited.  
until the next november when he plucked up the courage to ask.  
the answers that alexander provided solved nothing.  
so john kissed him.  
hesitantly, alexander reciprocated.  
when john was over , alexander would close all the windows "to keep the warmth in" he'd explain. john would smile and they would both fall even more in love.  
alexander's ice was melting and he knew it. he didn't like it.  
it was the ice that had kept him safe for all those years.  
so he stopped closing the windows.  
he let himself freeze back over. john noticed.  
"why can't you let me in"  
"don't you trust me enough not to hurt you"  
"please, i love you"  
alexander didn't 'let people in' .  
he froze them out until they moved on.  
alexander trusted john more than anyone else, he just didn't trust himself.  
it was because alexander loved john that he wouldn't let the sun-shiney boy get too close.  
john was distancing himself now as well. alexander felt colder and lonelier than ever.  
"i'm sorry"  
"i'll shut and lock the windows"  
"please come back, i promise i'll thaw"  
"please, i love you"  
so john came back. and alexander thawed.  
now alexander doesn't sleep alone. he doesn't feel lonely everywhere he goes.  
because john in there next to him.  
or john's hand is in his own.  
they compliment each other perfectly, the summer boy who loved the winter boy, and the winter boy who loved the summer boy.


End file.
